The present invention broadly relates to brake-force regulators for motor vehicles and pertains, more specifically, to a new and improved load-dependent brake valve for controlling the brake-line pressure of compressed-air brakes of a vehicle.
Generally speaking, the load-dependent brake valve controlling the brake-line pressure of vehicular compressed-air brakes and comprising vehicular suspension springs coupled to the load-dependent brake valve, the vehicular suspension springs being subject to a stroke dependent upon the vehicle load or loading, a pivotable brake lever which is pivotable in a predetermined pivoting range as a function of the stroke of the vehicular suspension springs, valve and bearing upon the pivotable brake lever.
that the stroke of the vehicular suspension springs is substantially proportional to the vehicle load or loading. If this is not the case, there is then the risk that either the empty or no-load vehicle or the full or fully-laden vehicle is too strongly braked or, in other words, either the empty or no-load vehicle or the full or fully-laden vehicle is insufficiently or unsatisfactorily braked. Reference in this connection is made, for example, to British Patent No. 2,022,206, published Dec. 12, 1979 of Automotive Products Limited and Swiss Patent No. Assignee, Werkzeugmaschinenfabrik Oerlikon-Buhrle AG. In the prior art brake valves described in these two patents, the stroke of the vehicular suspension springs is taken into However, it is thereby taken for granted that the stroke of the vehicular suspension springs is substantially linear, i.e. proportional to the vehicle load or loading, the aforementioned disadvantages then resulting therefrom.